Statto United F.C.
Statto United are an English side currently playing in the 8th group of the English Division 5. They are based in Sheffield and the club is inspired by Sheffield United, the Coca Cola Championship side. They play at the Greystones Ground and caught the attention of many sides in their first full competitive season with their plucky cup performances and big name signings from across the globe. The Mini Blades as they are commonly called have achieved the great feat of 4 promotions in four seasons including winning two pieces of trophyware for top 3 finishes in Season 12 and Season 13. Club Honours and Records *Honours ** Runners Up Division 6 Group 15 Season 13 ** Runners Up Division 6 Group 22 Season 16 ** Last of two Division 8 sides left in the Season 11 English Cup. ** 3rd - Division 7 Group 25 Season 12 *Records ** Largest Win: 7-1 vs. Chicken Lickens Legs XI (Division 5.8 Season 14 18/01/09) **Most league goals in one season: 12 by Richard Scotland in Season 11, Ugo Kouidri and Maxwell Wainwright in Season 18 **Most league assists in one season: 14 by Ugo Kouidri in Season 18 **Most appearances: 249 by Matthew Wills **Most goals: 64 by Richard Scotland **Most assists: 38 by Maxwell Wainwright and Barkley Brown **Record transfer fee paid: 71,200,000 for Alexander Salahov from DoZer Team **Record transfer fee received: 26,000,000 for Nicalao Vento from Umu Spor Kulubu **Most capped player: 7 - Ilkka Jalasto (Finland) **Highest Home Attendance: 13669 v Erith United (Division 5.8) 16/12/09 **Most League wins in a season: 18 Season 13, Season 16 **Most League defeats in a season: 17 Season 17 **Most League draws in a season: 10 Season 11 **Longest unbeaten league run: 7 Season 13 Club History Statto United formed during the later stages of Season 10, placed in Division 9 they were immediately promoted to Division 8. Season 11 was a time of ups and downs with SUFC never able to string together any league form although there were several great performances such as a 4-1 win on the opening day that left them top of the table for the early stages. The club eventually finished 9th that season but due to the deformation of clubs in England, were promoted again to Division 7 Group 25. This was a great oppurtunity for the club who had excelled in competition against higher division sides in The English Cup. Statto United knocked out several higher oppositions in a run spanning from Round 2 to Round 10 where English giants Pathetic Athletic sent them out. The biggest scalp of the season being Division 3 side Preston North End. Season 12 started with inconsistent form but they remained in the hunt for promotion. Mid August saw the start of some great form with strong performances in both league and cup seeing them through to Round 3 of the English Cup and 5th place in the league. Despite strong pressure the club didn't quite break into the top 2 of the division but finished a highly commendable 3rd, claiming their first trophy and due to club deformation, promotion to Division 6 Group 15 for the following season. Season 13 saw a poor start with 1 point from the first the games. Big things happened off field though with a new £71,000,000 transfer record being set in the capture of 30,000+ ASI player Alexander Salahov from Azerbaijan, heralding a new era for the Mini Blades. With Salahov on board, confidence grew and the club got some form going in the league. The first win of the season came in Match 4 against The Big Gunners with a 2-1 scoreline in favour of the Mini Blades. Another two defeats followed but the performance was going, they just needed a bit more luck which came along with stellar performances as SUFC went on a 5 match winning run in the league as well as a friendly victory against KV Citystars to leave the club in 6th place after 11 games. Mid season saw indifferent form, big wins against the likes of AC Tomberry (4-0), yet defeats to stronger teams such as the 5-3 thriller against Liverpool01. With around 12 games to the Mini Blades were 12 points of the promotion spots. A key game was the match against Strange Foreign Beauty who were challenging for promotion. A 1-0 win set the club on a rich reign of form which was kept up with some good results in the return matches against the leagues top sides, a 3-0 win over Northumbria FC being the highlight. This win was the first of 6 wins on the trot which saw Statto United clamber back towards the top of the season, knowing that one more defeat would end their challenge. The 33rd match of 34 was the final massive challenge, against Liverpool01 another thriller saw the promotion hopefuls win the game 4-2, knock their opponents out of the promotion race. A final win against already relegated and inactive side AC Tomberry sealed a 4th promotion in a row and a place in Division 5. 60 points was enough and the final charge saw them come within 1 point of 1st placed Allermann FC and 3 points clear of Scottish Invasion in 3rd place. Alexander Salahov turned out to be a revelation, being the 2nd best player in the division based on average rating, and contributed with 8 assists, 6 goals including the winner in the last game of the season and 6 Man of the Match awards. For Season 14, Statto United found themselves in Division 5 Group 8 along with some familiar faces in the form of Allermann FC, the side who the Mini Blades by one point to the Group title in Division 6, and fellow promotion winners Northumbria FC. The season started well and after 6 games the team was in 5th place with 11 points and only one loss. They also recorded their biggest win ever with a 7-1 scoreline against lowly Chicken Lickens Legs XI. The early part of the season saw the completion of some large improvements to the Greystones Ground complex and an increase in attendances past the 12,000 mark. Good form was never established though after the good start and too many goals conceded saw them finish 10th. Season 15 turned out to be a disappointment with a lack of goals the issue that saw the Mini Blades finish 13th and relegated by two points meaning they would return to Division 6.The club was given one season to be promoted otherwise the plug would be pulled. Promotion was achieved with a 2nd place finish but too little goals denied them the championship outright which was lost on goal difference by 15 goals. The season aim was achieved though and the future was secured back in Division 5.8. Back in Division 5, the new aim was to establish themselves in the division and with good form to the end of the season that was achieved with a 10th place finish, 9 points clear of rivals Colchester FC who folded that same season, Season 18 turned out to be a revalation for the Sheffield side, Salahov may have retired but new stars had come through the ranks such as Robbie Reeves and Joe Park, combined with the coming of age of Ugo Kouidri upfront. The goals were back and Statto United scored over 50 goals for the first time in 5 years. Tough to be at home saw the Mini Blades finish 5th that season and perhaps with a bit of luck and less defeats promotion may have been on the cards. Cup exploits also improved as Andrew Mather's side qualified for the knockout stages of the Non-Pro Cup for the first time and reached the 4th round of the English Cup for the first time since Season 12. Player History Top Scorer * Season 11 - Richard Scotland 9 * Season 12 - Richard Scotland 12 * Season 13 - Reeves Copper 11 * Season 14 - Richard Scotland 14 * Season 15 - Reeves Copper * Season 16 - Richard Scotland 11 * Season 17 - Adel Madjer 8 * Season 18 - Ugo Kouidri, Maxwell Wainwright 12 Most Assists ''' * Season 11 - Robert Stevens 7 * Season 12 - Matthew Wills 5 * Season 13 - Phil Dove 12 '''Players' Player Of The Year * Season 11 - Stephen Finney * Season 12 - Matthew Wills * Season 13 - Phil Dove * Season 18 - Ugo Kouidri Fans' Player Of The Year * Season 11 - Robert Stevens * Season 12 - Richard Scotland * Season 13 - Alexander Salahov * Season 18 - Maxwell Wainwright Notable Former Players *Australia **Daniel Lund *England **Maxwell Wainwright **Barkley Brown *Finland **Illka Jalasto *Slovenia **Bojan Djorkovic Stadium Greystones Ground is the long standing home of Statto United and is one of the largest grounds in the lower divisions at 17000 capacity. This has been seen as a long term investment to bring in crowds when the club reaches higher divisions, leaving more money to spend on higher quality players when they are needed in higher divisions, not when the club are facing much lower opposition day in day out. The corporate side of the ground including fan services and youth development are currently in the process of being developed with further plans in the pipeline for the coming close season. Colours The traditional home colours of Statto United F.C. are red and white strips, similar to those worn by the father club Sheffield United. The first club sponsors were Gamestation 3 in Seasons 10 and 11 before switching to Game in Season 12. In Season 14 Statto United decided to find their way into the tourism market, inspired by parent club Sheffield United's link up with Malta's tourism industry. Brazil Airways was named as the sponsor for that season. The current away strip is white Current Squad Senior Side Goalkeepers 18. M. Matthews GK 25. J. Jones GK Defenders 2. M. Wills DR 4. C. Kerr DC Jamaica 5. D. Downing DC 7. G. van Roost DL Belgium 12. K. Robinson DL 16. R. Bulmers DL 21. R. Smith DC 24. F. Seymour DC 37. Billy White DC Midfielders 3. D. Thistlethwaite DML 9. M. Wainwright OMC 15. E. Turnbull ML 20. R. Stevens MR 34. B. Brown MC 39. O. Summerbee OMCR Forwards 1. M. Evans FC 6. R. Scotland FC 10. A. Madjer FC Algeria 14. N. Kulagic FC Bosnia 28. U. Kouidri FC Youth Side Goalkeepers 23. C. Law GK 33. C. Lofthouse GK Defenders 27. B. Wick DC 31. S. Spalding D/DMC 35. M. Forrester DC Midfielders 22. D. Butler OMC 26. B. Johnson DM/MC 29. R. Reeves MLC 30. J. Park MC 32. S. Jackson M/OMC 36. R. English DMC Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs